


My Friend, My Goddess, and My Guide

by onestepatatime32



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, 暁のローマ | Rome at Dawn - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/M, I have a lot of feelings, Short n sad, So here we are, about Julius Caesar/Rome at Dawn, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: Brutus knows he’s working himself to the brink, and Portia wants nothing more than to share his burdens.
Relationships: Brutus (Rome at Dawn)/Portia (Rome at Dawn), Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Porcia Catonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Friend, My Goddess, and My Guide

**Author's Note:**

> For round 7 of the tkz guess the author game! Title taken from Lady Mary Wortley Montagu’s “A Hymn to the Moon”.

Another sleepless night. Brutus had passed too many of those lately; whether he spent them pacing restlessly or working until his eyes turned bleary, the morning light creeping through the darkness and dim the stars before his eyes never failed to remind him how exhausted he truly was. Last night Portia had insisted that he at least  _ try _ to sleep, but he had only lain awake for hours. His mind was racing and his heart pounded harder in his throat with every moment. He did have to admit, however, that his wife’s arms around him made it easier to bear.

Sunlight shone through the windows. Brutus sighed and shook himself out of his reverie; there was too much to do today to stay in bed any longer. Extricating himself from Portia’s arms without waking her proved impossible, however. 

“Gone so early?” She stirred, reflexively looping an arm around his waist.

He raised her hand to his lips. “I have to be at the forum soon, I’m sorry—”

She shook her head and smiled. “Of course you do, darling, I know your work is important.”

He felt his chest constrict at the thought of all that lay before him and nodded mutely.

“Still, I do miss passing our days together.” She brushed his hair from his eyes. “I hardly see you by the light of day anymore, you come home so late when you return at all.” She traced the exhausted lines of his face. “You must take a rest sometime.” 

Something in him collapsed at her touch even as he shook his head.

“Please tell me what it is that ails you so.” 

He forced a smile and hugged her to his chest. “Nothing you need worry about, my darling, my Luna, my light.” He punctuated each term with a kiss. 

She broke away and shook her head. “If I am your Luna then you truly have become my Endymion, for me to see only by night and each time without a word. Gorgeous as that image is, I would much prefer to be by your side.”

He buried his face in her shoulder to disguise the tears he felt rising in his sleepless eyes. “I am perfectly alright; I will spend every night and every day with you as soon as I can, I promise.” Pulling himself together, he kissed her one last time and rose with a bow. “Until then, farewell, my Luna.”

Portia rolled off the bed and tossed his robes to him playfully. “Until we meet again, my Endymion.”


End file.
